


【诺灿】恃宠而骄

by meggieyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggieyu/pseuds/meggieyu
Summary: ooc预警 内含玩具小破车一辆ABO设定牛奶味alpha x 巧克力味omega无【】李帝努主视角  有【】李东赫主视角





	【诺灿】恃宠而骄

他老是喜欢在镜头前亲我耳朵，这个举动真的很危险啊，李帝努望着怀里毛绒绒的小脑袋想，顺手摸了一把，怀里人迷迷糊糊地哼了一声，往他怀里又蹭了蹭。再回想着人刚刚有些打直球的告白，不免觉得心都快化了，忍不住抱着小巧克力球亲了一口。  
我的小熊啊，他可真可爱呀。

带着巧克力味的信息素蹭到脖颈边，李帝努依旧笑眯眯地盯着镜头看，看着镜头里的李东赫慢慢靠近，视线迷离的盯着他，猝不及防就被人亲了一下耳朵，一瞬间眼神慌乱，再看那人却和没事儿人一样依旧嘻嘻哈哈地在直播里满嘴跑火车。  
每次都是这样，黏人的小妖精，看着栗色的小脑袋在自己面前得瑟地一晃一晃的，蓬松的头发荡呀荡，无奈的笑笑。  
自己的人啊，除了宠着，好像也没有其他的办法了，是不？

【香甜的牛奶味道一丝丝在身边化开，像是有人不小心打翻了一整盒牛奶，这么甜的信息素，居然是个alpha，看着身边笑得像萨摩耶一样的男朋友，李东赫觉得自己心气很不顺：你怎么对谁都能笑得这么温柔缱绻？！这么好接触，怪不得会有那么多女O缠着你。  
即使明白在对方眼里，自己是他的唯一，本不应该那么小家子气，都是成年人了，可就是那莫名的多愁善感，搅的他心里发酸。这到底是个什么破世界啊？！凭什么alpha可以拥有好几个omega，而omega却只能跟着一个alpha！  
盯着身边微笑的人，再三镇定，心里却还是不由得冒出火来：你要是真的出轨，我就$&^¥&^—（#*）&！！】

事情发生的很突然，李帝努被人拎着领子一把甩在床上的时候，还在懵，努力回想对方的发情期刚过，不应该啊？扣着对方胡乱扒着自己衬衫的手，眼神温柔地看过去，今天练了一天的舞，两人都很累了，而且那人刚结束127的行程赶回来……伸手有些心疼的摸了摸对方明显消瘦的脸，虽然还是有点肉嘟嘟的，配着有些气呼呼的撅起的嘴。  
唉，真可爱呀，如果不会动不动就无理取闹就好了，不过如果真是这样，那李东赫也就不是李东赫了吧？  
这么想着，又笑了，勾着对方的脖子拉进，一点点从嘴角吻上去，一开始人还有些抗拒，手不轻不重地敲着他的胸，被自己一把抓住，然后慢慢也沉浸在这个缠绵悱恻的吻里，巧克力和牛奶的味道在空气里交融，甜丝丝的，稍微睁开眼瞧了瞧对方，嗯，是可爱的甜甜的巧克力球。  
舌头撬进贝齿，划过上颚，对方不自觉的抖了一下，本来是跪在床上的姿势一下子瘫软进他的怀里，在双方都有些呼吸急促的时候结束了这个吻。  
“亲爱的，怎么了？”  
看着李东赫因为刚刚的亲吻略微失神的眼神，不由觉得好笑，永远张牙舞爪恨不得上天的人还有这样软软的一面，贴过去吻吻脸颊，抓着手再亲了亲手背。  
不过怀里的人缓了缓也回过神来，一脸不怠地抽回了手，想说什么却又咬住了嘴唇，憋红了脸支支吾吾的说不出来话，“…没什么！…我就…是…想要你了！”  
说完又开始折腾起他半开的睡衣，急躁的动作还扯掉了一颗扣子，无奈的捉住人作乱的双手，一把将人压倒在床上，手撑在两侧，头在脖颈处蹭了蹭，嗅着对方好闻的巧克力味，不是发情期，所以只是淡淡的甜味。  
“不是刚刚过了发情期吗？嗯？最近行程那么多，不会累吗？到底怎么啦？”

【那人的呼吸一下一下拍在自己的锁骨上，香甜的牛奶信息素萦绕在周围，仿佛泡在一杯牛奶里，听着人有些无奈的宠溺语气发问，他觉得自己真的要像块巧克力一样化在对方怀里了。  
好吧，李东赫承认自己确实有点无理取闹，但这也不能全怪他，要不是……】

【那时他正准备去练习室找李帝努，还没推开门，却发现练习室的门并未关好，还留出一条缝，正奇怪，却闻到一股浓郁的草莓味信息素从练习室飘出来，还伴着一股牛奶味，这味道他太熟悉不过了，一瞬间脑子里过电影似的想象着里面正在发生的情节，他觉得大脑快要过载了，手有些发抖的将门缝稍拉开去窥探。  
一个女omega练习生虚弱的靠在镜子旁，他认识她，rookies时期录过影，是好朋友，而且他们几个人都称的上是青梅竹马。她也分化成omega了吗？  
发情期的燥热感烧的她神志不清，李帝努跪在她旁边，脸色也不是很好，一个omega的发情期对一个alpha的影响李东赫是清楚的，在他的发情期里，饶是李帝努再温柔再克制都难免有几次将他做得哭着晕过去，然后在事后吻着自己的脖子小心翼翼地道歉，他则气呼呼把人推开，表示下次一定抱着抑制剂过，当然这从来没成功过，毕竟每次撑不过的人是他，像块熔融的巧克力一样挂在对方身上，渴望被吃掉。他享受着对方的耐心与温柔，其实也不介意一时没克制的粗暴。只要是你就好了啊，被吃干抹净时他望着对方有些汗涔涔的脸想，只要是你，其实都可以的。  
信息素的味道越发浓郁起来，李东赫感觉自己一个omega都要受不了了，里面他们在说些什么他听不清，只看着那个女生指了指自己的后颈，他基本能猜到，她是想李帝努给她做一个临时标记。  
一瞬间心情降到冰点。他要进去吗？他应该进去的吧，不然眼睁睁的看自己的alpha给别人标记吗？可他进去了能怎么办，他们几个人都是好朋友，他总归不能放着人不管吧？……  
脑子乱成一锅粥，他看着李帝努撑着一点点站起来，以为对方已经打算好了，可却看着人一步步往门口走来。他吓了一跳，以为李帝努发现了练习室外有人，就慌慌张张跑走了。】

【后来，他也不知道李帝努到底怎么处理了这件事，不过他已经默认了李帝努给她做了临时标记，一时间心里又气又酸，可又不好直接问人，所以接下来直播的时候李东赫简直是憋屈死了。  
于是他用着比以往更闹腾的力气去折腾着身旁的人，说他没趣，而且有趣是学不来的，不遗余力地诋毁着对方，扯他的衣领，玩他的手指，亲他的耳朵，典型的撩完就跑。  
不过，他完全低估了对方对自己的容忍限度，李帝努好像永远都不会很生气，还是笑得眉眼弯弯地看着自己，默许着他一系列的出格行为，甚至在他有意将对方的手卡打掉时，对方也仅仅是有些诧异，然后拽着自己的手摸了摸。  
好气又委屈，李帝努，你能不能不要对我这么好？李东赫承认自己是有病，他现在就想拎着李帝努的领子去外面battle，让人解释清楚一切，可看着对方的样子又没了脾气，所以一整个直播在不明真相的他人看来，就是一场大型的李东赫无理取闹现场放送。  
算了算了，他也不是有意的，反正也只是一个临时标记，又不是…对吧？我不在意，我不在意……李东赫催眠一样地对自己疯狂暗示。  
可忍一时越想越气，退一步越想越亏，心气不顺一直憋到晚上，看那人洗完澡倒头就睡，李东赫就觉得自己火气一下子又上来了。  
我在这里气地茶不思饭不想，你却像个没事人似的？！】

然后，就成了现在的局面。  
李帝努看着躺在身下的人锲而不舍得继续闹腾，显然没有回答自己的意思，也没有再追问，稍稍压制住对方的动作，讨好的亲了亲对方的脖颈，“最近回归太累了，下次吧？嗯？下次好吗？宝贝。”  
原是安慰人的话，哪想李东赫听完挣扎地更激烈了，直接扑腾地坐了起来，将他推倒到床头，背部狠狠撞到皮质的床头板，虽不至于撞得生疼，但这冲击力也是不算小。再抬头就看到对方红着眼睛，又凶又狠，眼泪绕着眼眶打转，泪汪汪的，“你是不是已经……”  
李帝努并没有等到人把话说完，就看到李东赫扑过来狠狠地带着愤怒地吻住自己，牙齿的撞击让他觉得牙龈发酸，准确来说这不是一个吻，是对方单纯的泄愤似的撕咬，而等人将自己的嘴唇咬出血时，却又好像舍不得一样用舌头舔了舔。  
他没有反抗静静地承受着，就像平常他容忍对方所有的小脾气一样，安抚地摸着那人的后脑勺，等人没有力气放开他时，他再凑上去吻了吻对方的嘴角。嘶，不得不说，他的小可爱咬得是真狠啊。  
“你要是觉得累，那我就自己来。”  
虽然不知道李东赫为什么火气这么大，以为刚刚一个吻已经消气了，可没想到对方接下来说出的话让李帝努有些大跌眼镜。  
李东赫在这种事情上可是从来都是被服侍的一方，一向都是躺平然后任人摆弄，绝对拒绝站着的姿势，稍微自己动动都觉得累，不过也不怪对方，这都是他李帝努一手宠出来的。蜜一样的嗓音，可爱地晃荡着头发，蹭在自己的耳边，撒娇地说着“累了，累了，帮帮我吧～”这谁能忍得住？  
如今，莫名地等来对方的主动，虽说有些奇怪，可说不期待是假的，不过，也不知道这到底……算不算得上是件好事。

好吧，李帝努承认，这确实算不上一个好主意。  
让李东赫适应这种角色的转变不是一件容易的事，一贯没脸没皮的人此刻羞臊的不行，以往都是被发情期主导的事情现在全靠主观意愿完成，与以前的情况大相径庭，要按之前，对方的意识早被欲望焚烧殆尽，拉着他的领子就往他身上贴，嘴巴胡乱地亲着，没有一丝羞怯地喊着想要想要，迫不及待地把自己往他怀里送，若不是他平时被那人经常撩完就跑的恶趣味训练的有一定抵抗力，尚存那一点点理智，不然早把人撕了拆之入腹。  
不熟练的吻技顺着脖子往下游移，毛绒绒的小脑袋就连做这种事也会让人觉得可爱，在吻到腹部的时候，李帝努感觉自己的腹肌被人稍显凶狠地啃了那么几口，然后又被怀着抱歉般的心思细细舔吻着。  
当重点部位被人用小舌头一点一点舔舐的时候，李帝努觉得自己的理智在渐渐地分崩离析，从他这个角度看过去这画面实在是太让人上头了。看着对方有些犹豫和羞涩的看着面前的挺立，却还是慢慢含了下去，被柔软湿热的口腔包裹时，李帝努不由发出一声喟叹，忍住把人按住狠狠顶撞的冲动，可还是有些禁不住地轻轻向前撞了撞，换来对方略有不满的哼哼声。  
不行了不行了，李帝努抬头向天花板看，被这香艳的画面刺激，他也不知道自己在丧失理智前能撑多久，不如就先闭上眼慢慢享受一会吧。  
也许是口腔被撑得太久有些不舒服，感觉人退开时，李帝努睁开眼睛去查看对方的情况，却被眼前的景象吓了一跳。  
只看见他的小熊扶住那东西就要往下坐，慌忙间撑住对方的身体，好笑又宠溺地将吻细细密密地印在人锁骨处。  
“宝贝，你现在也不是发情期，不做扩张你会疼死的。你做的够多了，宝贝，换我来吧。嗯？”

【被人撑住的时候李东赫还是有些吃惊的，本来他也没打算今天让对方来，而且扩张这种事他也想过，但，总不见得让他在李帝努面前自己做扩张吧？多难为情啊。所以铁了一条心硬来，不就是疼吗，能有多疼，忍忍就过去了。  
被抱在怀里咬着耳垂时，他不由扑棱了一下，身体也顺势被撑进一根沾满润滑剂的手指，异物进入的感觉不是很好，他不受控制地向上逃，然后被李帝努压着脖子亲吻，舌头抵进口腔搜刮着嘴里的气息，他觉得肺里空气都要被对方抽干了，一吻结束，他好像软成了一摊融化的巧克力，伏在人的肩颈处轻轻喘着，第二根手指也借此乘虚而入。  
当炙热被握住，他不自觉地抖了抖，在对方有节奏的抚慰中咿咿呀呀地呻吟着，明显感觉到耳边的呼吸声变重，手上的动作也急促了起来，肩膀也不轻不重地被人一处处亲着咬着，快感逐渐攀上顶峰，他没一会儿便交待在对方手里。  
在还没缓过来时，第三根手指闯了进来，他真的佩服李帝努，居然还能坚持着为自己做扩张，抬眼看着对方因为努力忍着额头上爆起的青筋，有点心疼，吻了吻对方的嘴角，“可以了，进来吧。”  
“乖，别急，再等等，不然你会疼的。”  
意料之中的没有妥协，总是这样，担心他不舒服，担心他受伤，李帝努，你为什么这时候还能这么温柔？李东赫觉得自己的眼睛有些发酸。  
那，你是不是对谁都能这么温柔？】

顶入的时候很顺利，李帝努总是习惯性的将扩张做充分，他舍不得弄疼被他放在心尖尖上的人，所以就算忍得再辛苦，他也不想让人有不愉快的回忆。  
可在感觉到肩膀处湿润水渍时慌了神，把人扶起来看到对方眼泪汪汪的，以为是自己弄疼他了，心疼抱歉地吻着泪痕，“弄疼你了吗？”  
说着便要退出来，可李东赫却按住了他，还顺势向下坐了下去，被进入的深度刺激的仰了仰头，李帝努也被人刺激得紧，差点就势顶弄起来。  
他强忍着把人掀翻狠狠教训的想法，搂住人的腰贴近吻着肩膀，“怎么今天这么反常？你是不是有话要对我说？宝贝，憋在心里不好，说出来吧？”  
可对方也好像在等他这句似的，红着一双眼，抖着声音说，“你是不是也应该有话要告诉我？”

这下他可真有些懵，细细回想着一天的事，然后很快就找到了答案。原来是这样的吗？怪不得他老觉得门外有人，原来是……哎呀，原来是吃醋了。  
找到对方气结的点后，李帝努不由舒了一口气，笑着蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，“吃醋了？”  
然后在对方气鼓鼓的否决中得到印证，“才没有呢，我只是……喂，那你最后——”  
“我下去帮她买了抑制剂，帮她打了一针，没了。”  
知道爱吃醋的小熊想要了解些什么，他笑着揉了揉对方的脑袋。  
“可……抑制剂不是对身体不太好吗？”  
“那，你想让我帮她做临时标记？”  
“我不是……只是……”  
看对方坑坑巴巴说不出一句连贯的话，眼睛也躲躲闪闪地不敢看他，有些坏心眼地向上顶了一下，不出意外的听见人小小的一声惊呼，瞪着还挂着些许泪滴的眼睛，却又有些失语的望向他。或许是想道歉吧？

【对不起，不该那么猜测你，不该乱发脾气的，有些话就到嘴边却怎么都说不出来，李东赫心疼得伸手去摸那人被自己咬伤的唇瓣。  
“觉得抱歉的话，就用身体来还吧。”  
色气的类似恶俗小说中的句子在耳边炸响，还没等李东赫扯着对方耳朵质问这到底从哪学来的，就看对方笑得活像一只萨摩耶，靠过来蹭了蹭自己额前的碎发，接着又是一句烧的他脸颊发烫的话。  
“宝贝，自己动动吧？”  
并不是第一次用这个姿势，可让他自己来却是头一次，而且心里本来就有点对不起对方，所以也不准备撒娇让人放过自己，就权当是补偿了。  
可还是有些难为情的，慢慢撑起身子再缓缓坐下去，那人的手还扶在他的腰处，因此李东赫也没花太大的力气控制速度，反正他吃准对方舍不得他被弄疼，一定会帮忙撑着他的。】

捏着对方软软的腰，不说哥哥队的，就算梦队，除了这只小熊外，多多少少都有点料，可眼前的人肚子却肉呼呼的，怎么会这样呢？李帝努有些好笑的想了想，大概是因为对方实在是太可爱了，所以上帝不愿意将一点点和可爱无关的东西赠予这只小熊吧。  
说是让人自己来，但好像也只是走个形式，他几乎将人的大半重力都卸在了自己身上，带着对方一上一下的动作，看着人有些享受地眯着眼睛，起了坏心思，嗯，这么舒服？那就整整你好了。  
将人放下了后就没了动作，忍耐的感觉其实双方都不好受，在李东赫眼神迷离地请求着自己时，他也只是佯装淡定的继续看着对方，仿佛铁了心让人自己来，说什么也不再帮忙了。  
“jeno～jeno～求你了，求你了，动一动好吗？”  
熟悉的撒娇声音响起，小熊主动抱住了他，在他胸前又亲又吻的，松软的发丝搔得自己痒痒的，忍住不去理睬，其实火已经烧到了理智边线。  
然后他如愿地看到人不情不愿的自己动了起来，可还没过多久，李东赫就嗲着嗓子嚷嚷着不行了。于是在对方慢慢向下坐时，他向上一撞，将人未出声的呻吟吞入口中，掌握了整场疯狂的主动权。

九浅一深不遗余力地顶弄着对方，将人胸前的粉樱色含进嘴里舔舐，另一个也不冷落地用手轻轻揉捏着，对方似是受不了这么猛烈的攻势，求饶的语言被冲撞的支离破碎的散在房间里。  
“…嗯…别…慢一点…慢…求…啊…我错了…我错了…”  
安慰地吻着对方的唇，勾着人的舌头温柔地吮着，身下的力度却丝毫未减，李东赫就像在汹涌大海上漂动的一叶扁舟，浮浮沉沉找不到支点，颠簸着好像随时都可能被掀进浪里，手勾住他的脖颈不放，仿若他是这场欲海里唯一的依靠。  
“…我…快…快到了…啊…不行了…啊…”  
伸手握住了对方冒着白浊的炙热，另一只手撩开对方被汗水浸湿的刘海，怜惜亲亲嗓子已经有些微微喊哑的小熊，却还是心狠地堵住了人释放的出口，“乖，等等我。”  
发狠地疼爱着对方，在非发情期他差点把人生殖腔给顶开，唉，真想让人帮自己生个孩子，小熊生的小小熊一定也超级可爱……克制地打断自己明显走偏的胡思乱想，不急不急，他们之间的故事那么长，小小熊再等几年也是可以的。  
感觉到对方不满的掰着自己的手指，但软软的没有一点威胁力，更像是一种变味的撩拨，得不到释放的人委屈的紧，不住地乱扑腾，带着些哭腔的恳求着他。  
“…求你…不行了…不…行…求…啊——”

【眼前白光一闪，抖着身子释放完，身后也被人掐着腰射入一股暖流，李东赫觉得自己像被浪拍在沙滩上的一尾缺水的鱼，筋疲力尽的摊在人怀里动也不想动。带有抚慰意味的吻落在脸颊处，手被人拉着十指紧扣后被按倒在床上继续亲，然后不妙地感到对方还未从他身体里出来的东西又硬挺了起来。骗子，大骗子，什么叫累下次吧，明明体力那么好，还把他折腾那么惨，李帝努，你这个&*^#%！！  
不知道被人按着做了几次，意识迷蒙中被人一把抱到浴室去清理，中途他没撑住困意睡了过去，再回过神来时，自己已经被擦拭干净放在了床上，床单已经新换了，伴着淡淡的薰衣草香，那人半搂着他喂了几口水，看他清醒过来，笑着摸了摸他的头，“醒了？接着睡吧。”  
随后，李帝努关了灯也在他旁边侧躺了下来，勾手将他搂进怀里，一瞬间寂静的黑夜里就只剩下两人浅浅的呼吸声。他将头埋在对方胸膛处，嗅着令人安心的牛奶味道，像是回到很久以前被妈妈哄着睡前喝牛奶的日子，耳边是对方笃定的心跳声。  
李东赫觉得世上的幸福莫过于此了，在恰当的年纪寻到一个温暖的人，一起慢慢长大，往更辽阔的世界去，日月山川，星辰湖海，牵着彼此的手将所有的穷途末路走成归途，赏花香满径，看丽日倾城。  
他有些心动地抬头吻上了对方的下巴。】

“怎么了？”  
“没什么，就是觉得自己真的好爱你。”

》》》  
有人说，爱如流水，漫润了柔嫩的芦苇。有人说，爱似利刃，丢下一个滴血的灵魂。有人说，爱是无尽的欲望，煎熬无比，却无法自拔。我却说，爱，是绽放的花朵，而你是唯一的种子。 

—END—


End file.
